I want you to want me
by Ze-veil-of-ze-faeries
Summary: A Hermione and ron song fic to I want you to want me. Bit of fluff...i had this song stuck in my head and thought why not? Please R


_I had this song stuck in my had after watching that episode of dawson's creek when Joey sings it so i thought that it would make a cute and short song fic. It's a bit of fluff from me to you. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Both song and characters and so on don't belong to me..._

I want you to want me

Words and music by rick Nielsen

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione stared longingly at a certain redheaded boy in History of magic class. She tapped her pencil on her desk.

_I want you to want me._

He was doodling on some piece of spare parchment. Not even paying attention to what Professor Binns was saying. But neither was she…

I need you to need me.

His hair fell into his face and looked very focused.

I'd love you to love me.

Oh what she would give to have him hold her… maybe even kiss her..

_I'm beggin' you to beg me._

A small smile appeared on her face as she thought of how cute he was when he asked her awkward questions or when he was nervous. The way his ears turned bright red… the way he stuttered..

I want you to want me.

If only he would just ask her out…

I need you to need me.

She could barely take much more of this guessing game

I'd love you to love me.

Maybe if she wasn't so plain…

I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me.

"Miss Granger, would you be so kind to summarize what I just said?"

Didn't i, didn't i, didn't I see you cryin'?

Hermione looked up and stopped tapping her pencil. She saw professor Binns looking down at her.

Oh, didn't i, didn't i, didn't I see you cryin'?

She looked around to see that all eyes were on her. Even Ron was looking at her

Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.

She blushed bright pink and spoke in a quiet voice

_Oh, didn't i, didn't i, didn't I see you cryin'?_

"Oh I er… I was distracted sir.. I'm sorry I didn't hear what you were talking about…"

_I want you to want me._

She glanced at Ron to see he was snickering

I need you to need me.

"Yes, well I figured that much Miss Granger…" Professor Binns said strictly and went back to the front of the classroom

I'd love you to love me.

She hide her face to make sure nobody could see her blushing

I'm beggin' you to beg me.

She could still hear laughs and whispers through the room.

_I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me.  
_

Class ended shortly after.

_Didn't i, didn't i, didn't I see you cryin'?_

Hermione scooped up her belongings and ran from the room.

Oh, didn't i, didn't i, didn't I see you cryin'?

She didn't even stop to someone calling her name.

_Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'_

She pushed through people until she got the first empty corridor

Oh, didn't i, didn't i, didn't I see you cryin'?

Hermione leaned against the wall and let her tears fall freely.

Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.

She heard foot steps running down the corridor and hastily wiped her tears

Oh, didn't i, didn't i, didn't I see you cryin'?

"Hermione are you all right?" It was Ron.

I want you to want me.

Her watery eyes locked with his clear blue ones.

I need you to need me.

"Oh Ron…"

I'd love you to love me.

"What?" He asked concerned

I'm beggin' you to beg me.

"I can't take this anymore!"

I want you to want me.

"What? Professor Binns? Don't worry about him. He was just mad his best student was off in lala land." Ron chuckled.

I want you to want me.

"Not professor Binns, Ron, us. I can't take having you in my thoughts constantly! I can't! I want to be with you!

I want you to want me.

"I want you to want me Ron…" She said in a whisper. He just looked at her very confused. When he didn't reply she grabbed his tie on his uniform, stood on her tip toes and pulled him forward into a kiss.

I want you to want me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Now wasn't that lovely? It was my first song fic. Kind of an odd song for a song fic but oh well...please reveiw! You know you want to!_


End file.
